Because i Love you
by anakyalos
Summary: On the anniversary of an important event in America, Freddy has something to ask Leo. Slight language. Enjoy :)


**A/N: what's up my minions? :p Okay, so in honor of same sex marriage in America, I thought I'd give this to you. This is part of my Leo Malfoy head cannon, and I hope you enjoy it. By the way there will be spoilers, very small, but there** **.**

 **NOTE: this is set in New York.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any known fictional characters, just Leo.**

 _Because I love you_

Leo was absolutely frustrated. First, Freddy insisted that they go out to dinner, but completely forgot to bring his wallet. Then, he wanted to go to the museum of science but it was closed, so they stood in the rain for nothing. Then after all that, Freddy wanted to take a walk in the park, no like seriously, a bloody walk in the _fucking_ park. His boyfriend was such a canine. Leo took another glance at Freddy and smiled softly, 'but he's my canine' he thought fondly.

"Okay we're here," Freddy announced suddenly. Leo looked around; they were at a bench near a playground. For some reason, it looked very familiar. Leo raised his eyebrow at his mate. The jackal looked very pleased with himself.

"Alright I'll bite, where are we?" Freddy pouted, but there was a gleam of amusement as well. "Leo this is where we first kissed." Leo blinked looking around, _Merlin_ it was! Blushing, Leo saw that Freddy was trying hard not to laugh.

"Prat," Leo huffed. Freddy just laughed and kissed Leo. Without thinking about it, Leo kissed him back sighing. Pulling away Freddy smiled contently. Sitting down they saw some people walk by.

"…gods, Solace, when I said I wanted go…" A dark haired man walked past followed by a blond man, both wearing a faded orange shirt and holding two young boys in their arms. Leo tried not to laugh at the blond haired man's expression.

"Hey Quinn, when I said…" A red haired man rushed past talking on the phone. Leo could have sworn he saw the man carrying daggers. He looked at Freddy and silently asked the question, Freddy nodded. "… I know I love you too"

"Magnus stop that or we'll go back…" Freddy and Leo turned to see a glitter attacked … wizard? using magic and another dark haired man scolding him. Freddy quietly giggled and Leo rolled his eyes at him.

Leo was slightly confused though where were all these people going? Turning towards Freddy, Leo was about to ask, when Freddy grabbed his arm and said, "Come on we're going to be late."

Confused Leo followed his boyfriend to a large clearing and saw a lot of people. In the middle of the field was a large pole with a rainbow flag waving proudly in the air. He saw the couples that had walked past lots more, most of them were same sex, but a couple of them were opposite sex.

"what's going on here? It's not gay pride is it?" Freddy shook his head. Leo noticed that Freddy looked slightly nervous all of a sudden. "Freddy, mate, you okay?" Freddy nodded, but didn't say anything.

A loud boom sounded rom his right, and Leo saw a firework display even though it was barely twilight. Freddy took out a paper opened it and blew out his breath, steeling his nerves. Leo hadn't notice as he stood looking around.

"Leo," Leo quickly turned to his boyfriend, hearing him in distress. Leo saw the piece of paper in his boyfriend's hands and looked closely at Freddy's face. "Leo I need to tell you something." Leo apprehensive nodded for him to continue.

"Okay so here we go, last year we put in our application for adoption," Leo about to interrupt was stopped by Freddy's hand on his mouth." Five years ago we graduated from Hogwarts, six years ago we told the entire school that we were together Hufflepuff won the quiditch cup, and we finally got Rowan to admit the she like Kyrian," Leo laughed at that. "Seven years ago, you disappeared into another time and I was worried sick about you." Leo blushed, trying not to remember how he was punished for that. " Eight years ago, in our fourth year you got mauled by a broken bear shifter," Freddy swallowed thickly, and Leo absently rubbed his scars. " Nine years ago, nothing to bad happened, but we gained Rowans as an accomplice and later a friend, ten years ago, we became known for our pranks and the fact that no one could mess with us." By this point, Freddy has silently crying and so was Leo," El-eleven years ago, we met and became the best of friends." Freddy took a deep breath, and looked up from his paper and at Leo," Now I want to go back about forty years ago." Leo nodded slightly confused.

"About forty years ago today, the American Supreme Court ruled that same sex marriage was both legal and a constitutional right. Because of this, people who wanted something for so long could finally have it. Because of this, when I realized my sexuality, I knew that I could marry whoever I wanted, and Leo? This is you." Freddy knelled on one leg. He swallowed nervously," Leo Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Leo stunned, nodded woodenly. But, when Freddy laughed and throw himself in Leo's arms, Leo realized that no this wasn't a dream, and started to laugh and cry. Sniffing, Freddy kissed Leo and pulled away mischievously.

Something occurred to Leo then, "wait, where the bloody fuck is my ring?" Freddy snorted, and put his forehead against Leo's. "I didn't get it yet, because I wanted you to love it… plus I was hoping to have the Malfoy ring with me, but your dad hasn't given it to me." Freddy added sheepishly. Leo blinked. "Oh, so that why dad wanted the ring back … the tosser!" Freddy giggled.

"Wait, you asked my dad for the ring?" Freddy shook his head and answered, "no I asked your dad for your hand in marriage, and no your mom doesn't know, I wanted you to be the one to tell her." Freddy smiled softly at him and Leo beamed back.

Later when they returned to the apartment to umhm _celebrate,_ Leo couldn't think of a better end the day, and looking at his best friend turned lover, Leo decided that he could happily, end all his like this. Smiling he got up to complete one more task before he went to bed.

Going to the kitchen, he dialed a number that was ingrained forever in his brain. After the third ring, the other person answered.

"'Ello? Leo, is this you love? What happened?" Smiling through his tears he replied,

"Hey mom…"

 **A/N Hopefully you all enjoyed that one shot. I know I put that Rose and Scorpius were here but it though this would be better. If you guys would like a second part to this, hit me up and I'll do my best.**

 **Now for the other three couples in the story they are in order:**

 **Nico and Will(Solace) Di Angelo {PJO/HoO}**

 **-With Chiaro and Solace Di Angelo (oc's)**

 **Qhuinn and Blay {Black Dagger Brotherhood}**

 **Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood { City of Bones}**


End file.
